Aposta para a Conquista
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey mantêm um namoro secreto e parece que tudo está bem, mas quando Seto descobre que Joey apenas se aproximou dele para ganhar uma aposta que tinha feito com Tristan, tudo muda. Oneshot.


**Título: **Aposta para a Conquista

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey mantêm um namoro secreto e parece que tudo está bem, mas quando Seto descobre que Joey apenas se aproximou dele para ganhar uma aposta que tinha feito com Tristan, tudo muda. Oneshot.

**Aposta para a Conquista**

Joey Wheeler puxou Seto Kaiba para trás do ginásio da escola. O local estava deserto. Joey sorriu e empurrou Seto para a parede. Seto estava a olhar fixamente para os olhos de Joey e deixou-se conduzir. Quando sentiu as suas costas baterem na parede da parte detrás do ginásio, regressou à realidade do que estava a acontecer.

"O que estás a fazer?" perguntou Seto.

"O que te parece? Viemos para trás do ginásio porque não está aqui ninguém. Agora, chega de conversa."

Joey inclinou-se para a frente e capturou os lábios de Seto com os seus. Seto não hesitou e correspondeu ao beijo. Depois de se beijarem várias vezes, separaram-se e Seto sorriu ligeiramente. Estava feliz agora, mas ainda não se tinha habituado a sorrir abertamente. Tentara reprimir essa acção durante anos e agora era-lhe difícil largar esse hábito.

"Mal posso acreditar que estejamos aqui os dois, a beijarmo-nos." disse Seto. "Nunca tinha pensado que acabaríamos juntos. Mas tu conseguiste conquistar-me, cachorrinho."

"Eu tenho o meu charme." disse Joey, sorrindo. "E nunca desisto do que eu quero, por isso, queria-te a ti. E consegui."

Seto abanou a cabeça, mas antes de conseguir dizer mais alguma coisa, Joey beijou-o novamente.

**Aposta para a Conquista**

Mais tarde nesse dia, Joey reuniu-se com Yugi, Téa e Tristan, sentando-se todos debaixo de uma das árvores da escola, para conversarem. Tristan parecia um pouco aborrecido, mas surpreendido ao mesmo tempo.

"Tenho a dizer que não gosto nada de ter perdido uma aposta." disse Tristan, abanando a cabeça. "Mas também nunca pensei que houvesse hipótese de eu a perder."

"Acho muito mal tu e o Joey terem feito essa aposta." disse Téa, abanando a cabeça. "Não se deve brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas."

"Concordo com a Téa." disse Yugi. "Apostar se o Joey conseguia ou não conquistar o Kaiba não foi nada boa ideia. O Kaiba é uma pessoa bastante reservada e quando souber que foi tudo uma aposta..."

"Ah, ele aguenta." disse Tristan, despreocupadamente, virando-se de seguida para Joey. "Mas nunca pensei que conseguisses realmente conquistá-lo. Mas enquanto o estavas a beijar atrás do ginásio, nós espreitámos e vimos tudo, por isso conseguiste mesmo."

Joey encostou-se à árvore e suspirou.

"Pessoal, tenho de vos pedir que não contem nada disto a ninguém." pediu Joey. "O Seto não pode saber que eu me aproximei dele e o conquistei por causa de uma aposta."

Enquanto Joey fazia este pedido aos amigos, Seto estava a perguntar a Bakura se sabia onde Joey estava. Bakura informou-o e Seto começou a dirigir-se para o local onde Joey e os amigos se encontravam.

"Porque é que não queres que o Kaiba saiba?" perguntou Tristan. "Agora é que estás preocupado com os seus sentimentos?"

"Eu aceitei participar da aposta. Sei que apostei contigo, Tristan, que iria conseguir conquistar o Kaiba. E consegui, é verdade. Mas foram dois meses. Dois meses a tentar aproximar-me dele, a tentar captar a sua atenção e aos poucos consegui ganhar a sua confiança, cativá-lo e ele agora gosta de mim. Se alguma vez vier a saber que foi tudo uma aposta, vai ficar furioso, magoado e parece-me que vai confiar ainda menos nas pessoas."

"Eu concordo com o Joey." disse Yugi. "Não vamos contar nada ao Kaiba."

"Mas como é que vamos fazer isso?" perguntou Téa. "Quer dizer, o Joey andou dois meses atrás do Kaiba, conseguiu conquistá-lo e agora vai dizer o quê, que perdeu o interesse nele? Vai magoá-lo da mesma maneira."

Nesse momento, Seto aproximou-se do grupo, mas os quatro amigos estavam tão embrenhados na sua conversa que não o ouviram aproximar-se.

"Sim, realmente a Téa tem razão." disse Yugi. "Mesmo que não digas ao Kaiba que foi tudo uma aposta, ele vai ficar magoado com o teu afastamento."

"Por isso é que eu acho melhor dizer logo ao Kaiba que só te aproximaste dele pela aposta que nós fizemos, em que eu dizia que tu não conseguirias conquistá-lo. Conseguiste, ganhaste a aposta, agora conta-lhe e segue em frente." disse Tristan.

Antes que Joey pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Seto avançou rapidamente, tendo ouvido tudo e colocou-se ao lado de Joey, que se levantou apressadamente.

"Então, afinal foi tudo uma aposta." disse Seto, de maneira fria. "Nunca gostaste de mim e todo o tempo que passámos juntos foi apenas um acto teatral."

"Não é bem assim, Seto..." começou Joey, mas Seto interrompeu-o.

"Não me chames Seto! Aliás, nem me voltes a dirigir a palavra. Tu sabias que eu não confiava na maioria das pessoas, mas mesmo assim aproximaste-te de mim, conseguiste quebrar barreiras que a maioria das pessoas não conseguiria e agora, que eu realmente pensava ter encontrado alguém com quem podia estar em paz, com quem podia finalmente baixar as minhas defesas, afinal era tudo uma mentira." disse Seto, furioso. "Odeio-te Joey Wheeler! Odeio-te pelo que me fizeste e não vou esquecer isto!"

Seto virou costas e afastou-se rapidamente, deixando Joey, Tristan, Yugi e Téa ainda surpreendidos pela sua aparição, por ter descoberto tudo e pela sua fúria. Segundos depois, Joey deixou-se cair perto da árvore, atónito.

"Não... ele não podia ter descoberto." murmurou ele.

"Pronto, foi melhor assim. De qualquer das maneiras, antes da aposta vocês nem sequer se davam bem." começou Tristan. "Assim já não se vai aproximar mais de ti. Ganhaste a aposta e livraste-te do Kaiba, por isso está tudo bem."

"Mas agora o Kaiba pode vingar-se." disse Téa, tremendo. "Ele é rico. Sabe-se lá o que pode fazer, Joey. Pode mandar alguém bater-te ou matar-te ou sei lá… arranjar maneira de estragar a tua vida."

"Foi mesmo má ideia esta aposta." disse Yugi, lançando um olhar reprovador a Tristan.

"Ei, a culpa não foi só minha. Tudo bem que eu lancei a aposta, mas o Joey aceitou porque quis. Eu não o obriguei." defendeu-se Tristan.

Yugi, Téa e Tristan voltaram a sua atenção para Joey, que agora se mantinha calado. A sua expressão era de grande culpa. Téa aproximou-se mais dele e tocou-lhe no ombro.

"Estás bem, Joey?" perguntou ela, preocupada.

"Não, não estou bem." respondeu Joey, quase em murmúrio. "Fiz tudo mal. O Seto nunca podia ter descoberto. Ficou muito magoado. Nunca me vai perdoar pelo que lhe fiz."

"Para que é que precisas do perdão dele?" perguntou Tristan. "Parece-me que estás a exagerar, Joey."

Joey levantou-se subitamente e lançou um olhar irritado a Tristan.

"Será que não percebes? Aliás, nenhum de vocês percebe. Sim, eu aceitei participar da aposta. Foi uma coisa estúpida. Queria apenas provar que podia levar a melhor sobre o Kaiba e enganá-lo. Mas depois destes dois meses vi o outro lado dele. E apaixonei-me por ele. Já nem queria saber da aposta. Aliás, queria que ela nunca tivesse existido. Agora estragou tudo."

"Então, tu gostas mesmo do Kaiba?" perguntou Yugi, ainda um pouco confuso. "Não era só por causa da aposta?"

"Deixou de o ser há muito tempo." respondeu Joey. "Eu só queria continuar com o Seto, como estávamos... mais nada."

"Porque é que não nos disseste nada?" perguntou Téa. "Não sabíamos o que realmente sentias. E hoje quando te vimos ir com o Kaiba para perto do ginásio, o Tristan disse que te devíamos seguir, para ver se cumprias a aposta. Se beijasses o Kaiba e ele retribuísse era porque o tinhas realmente conquistado. E foi por isso que se falou novamente da aposta."

Tristan levantou-se e aproximou-se de Joey.

"Desculpa Joey, não sabia que realmente gostavas do Kaiba." disse Tristan, um pouco atrapalhado. "Pensei que era só por causa da aposta que o tinhas beijado. E claro que não fazia ideia de que ele nos ia ouvir a falar disso."

"Agora não vale a pena falar mais nisso." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Acabou tudo. Estraguei tudo."

Joey afastou-se dos amigos, deixando-os bastante preocupados. Tristan voltou a sentar-se perto de Téa e Yugi.

"Bolas, não era isto que eu queria que acontecesse." disse Tristan. "Ok, até posso ter sido mauzinho, sem me preocupar com os sentimentos do Kaiba, mas não queria que o Joey sofresse. Não sabia que ele agora gostava do Kaiba."

"E ainda por cima, o Kaiba também gosta dele." disse Téa. "Deve estar muito magoado."

"Devíamos fazer alguma coisa." propôs Yugi, com os seus olhos a brilhar. "Temos de arranjar maneira de voltar a juntá-los. Vamos pensar todos juntos e havemos de arranjar uma solução."

**Aposta para a Conquista**

Quando Seto Kaiba chegou à sua mansão, continuava furioso. Gritou com o mordomo que lhe abriu a porta, atirou a sua pasta para cima de uma mesa com tanta violência que a pasta acabou por ir parar ao chão, passou por Mokuba sem o cumprimentar e de seguida entrou na biblioteca e trancou a porta. Mokuba tentou falar com ele, mas Seto mandou-o embora. Mokuba estava habituado ao mau humor do irmão, mas desta vez parecia que era algo mesmo grave.

Mokuba decidiu aguardar para falar com Seto mais tarde. Normalmente, se Seto estava zangado e queria estar sozinho, quando se acalmava acabava sempre por ir ter com o irmão, nem que fosse para os dois ficaram calados, na companhia um do outro. Mas neste dia, Seto só saiu da biblioteca à hora do jantar e ao chegar à mesa, não pareceu disposto a dizer nada. Portanto, Mokuba decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

"Seto, o que é que se passa?" perguntou Mokuba. "Chegaste a casa muito zangado."

"Não se passa nada." respondeu Seto, sem querer continuar a conversa.

"Ora, passa-se alguma coisa, obviamente. É a empresa? Surgiram problemas?"

"Não. Não tem nada a ver com a empresa. Aliás, já disse que não se passa nada."

"Tem a ver com o Joey?" perguntou Mokuba, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Desde a primeira vez que Seto tinha levado Joey à mansão, há pouco mais de duas semanas, que Mokuba soubera de imediato, apesar de nem Joey, nem Seto terem admitido nada, que havia algo entre os dois. E Seto andava mais bem disposto, por isso Mokuba adivinhou que os dois deviam estar juntos.

"Mokuba, estás proibido de falar no nome dele novamente." disse Seto, olhando friamente para o irmão. "Ouviste? Proibido."

"Mas porquê? O que é que se passou?"

"Não quero falar mais no assunto. Pára de fazer perguntas e come o teu jantar."

Mokuba decidiu não fazer mais perguntas. Isso só iria enfurecer mais o irmão e não iria trazer mais esclarecimentos. Mentalmente, Mokuba tomou nota de que, se tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre Joey e Seto, de certo que os amigos de Joey saberiam, por isso seria mais fácil perguntar-lhes a eles no dia seguinte.

**Aposta para a Conquista**

Joey estava deitado na sua cama, olhando para o tecto, com vários pensamentos na sua cabeça. Lembrava-se dos beijos que tinha trocado com Seto nessa tarde. Durante aqueles dois meses, nunca se tinham beijado. Joey quisera conquistar a confiança de Seto e agora que o tinha feito, decidira avançar e por isso tinha-o beijado. E agora, neste momento, tudo estava arruinado. Num curto espaço de tempo, Joey tinha ficado muito feliz e agora estava muito triste.

Estava triste por si, porque tinha perdido alguém que realmente amara. Nunca pensara apaixonar-se por Seto Kaiba. Era uma ideia ridícula. Os dois estavam sempre a discutir e Seto era frio. Mas ao ser mais insistente, ao conhecê-lo melhor, Joey tinha percebido que havia muito mais para além da máscara fria de Seto. E agora, que finalmente se tinham entendido, a estúpida aposta que Joey fizera tinha estragado tudo.

Claro que sem essa mesma aposta Joey nunca se teria aproximado de Seto, mas agora já desejava nunca a ter aceitado. Se não o tivesse feito, nunca teria passado tanto tempo com Seto. Nunca o teria beijado. Mas Seto também não iria sofrer por ter descoberto sobre a aposta. Joey suspirou. Agora Seto odiava-o.

"_Não há nada a fazer agora. Se eu fosse uma pessoa que chora por tudo e por nada, já estaria aqui a chorar e a lamentar o meu azar. Mas isso não vai beneficiar-me em nada. Pronto, vou ter de o esquecer. E pedir-lhe desculpas. Sim, tenho de o fazer. Isto, se ele falar comigo. Bem, não necessita realmente de falar, mas apenas de me ouvir. E se se quiser vingar de mim, eu compreendo e aceito." pensou Joey._

**Aposta para a Conquista**

No dia seguinte, Seto não apareceu na escola e Joey não conseguiu falar com ele. Seto não atendia o telemóvel e não valia a pena ir à Kaiba Corporation ou à mansão. Seto, com toda a certeza, teria proibido a entrada de Joey em ambos os lugares.

Mokuba decidira continuar com a sua ideia e quando as suas aulas terminaram, encontrou Yugi, Téa e Tristan num dos corredores, decidindo falar com eles. Joey tinha ido embora para casa, faltando às últimas aulas.

"Yugi, Téa, Tristan, precisava de falar com vocês." disse Mokuba.

"Olá Mokuba. O que queres?" perguntou Yugi, curioso.

"Eu queria saber se sabiam de alguma coisa que se passasse entre o Joey e o Seto. Eles zangaram-se?" perguntou Mokuba.

Os três amigos entreolharam-se e Mokuba percebeu de imediato que eles sabiam alguma coisa, por isso quando Yugi disse que não sabia de nada, Mokuba não aceitou. Téa sugeriu que fossem falar para a rua e os quatro sentaram-se no mesmo lugar que se tinham sentado no dia anterior.

"Então, contem lá o que se passa. Quero saber tudo e não me tentem enganar, porque eu consigo perceber se me estiverem a mentir." disse Mokuba.

Yugi explicou a Mokuba toda a verdade. Não valia a pena agora estar a mentir-lhe, porque provavelmente Mokuba iria acabar por saber a verdade mais cedo ou mais tarde. Além de que, como Mokuba dissera, ele iria perceber de imediato se lhe estivessem a mentir. E então, Yugi contou tudo sobre a aposta, como Seto descobrira e os sentimentos de Joey.

"Não pode ser... o Joey aceitou participar nessa aposta?" perguntou Mokuba, incrédulo. "Como é que ele pôde fazer isso? Agora o Seto está a sofrer."

"Nós sabemos." disse Téa. "Mas o Joey gosta mesmo do teu irmão. Começou por ser uma aposta, mas depois ele descobriu que gostava mesmo do Kaiba. E não era para o Kaiba ficar a saber, para não sofrer, mas ele ouvi-nos a falar do assunto e descobriu tudo."

Todos ficaram calados por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizerem. Mokuba estava confuso com toda a situação. Agora percebia o porquê de Seto estar tão zangado. Tinha sido enganado pela pessoa que amava e isso devia ser muito duro.

"Eu tenho de ir falar com o Joey." disse Mokuba, subitamente. "Quero ouvir da boca dele o que ele realmente sente. E se realmente ele gostar do meu irmão, eu vou ajudá-lo."

"Oh, isso seria óptimo." disse Téa, sorrindo. "Eu e os outros tentámos pensar em maneiras de os juntar, mas não arranjámos nenhuma maneira suficientemente boa."

"Deixem comigo. Agora, digam-me onde é que o Joey mora."

**Aposta para a Conquista**

Quando Joey foi abrir a porta, depois de ouvir a campainha tocar, deparou-se com Mokuba. E pela sua expressão, Mokuba já sabia de tudo.

"Posso entrar, Joey?" perguntou Mokuba. "Precisamos de falar."

Joey chegou-se para o lado, para deixar Mokuba entrar e conduziu-o até à sala. Mokuba não perdeu tempo e disse a Joey que já sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"E agora, quero saber o que é que tu tens a dizer." disse Mokuba.

"Mokuba, eu sei que deves estar contra mim, obviamente. Eu sei que não devia ter aceitado a aposta. Não devia ter brincado com os sentimentos do teu irmão. Mas a verdade é que eu estou mesmo apaixonado por ele. Não é fingimento. São sentimentos verdadeiros. Mas o Seto agora nunca me vai perdoar e eu sei que tem razão, porque lhe ocultei a informação sobre a aposta." começou Joey. "Mas quando senti que realmente me tinha apaixonado, não tive coragem para lhe dizer. Pensei que ele ficaria aborrecido, zangado, não me perdoaria e acabaria tudo comigo. Afinal, acabou por saber da pior maneira e aconteceu tudo o que temia."

Mokuba suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"Eu acredito que gostas mesmo do Seto, Joey. Toda a gente comete erros e pronto, tu cometeste o erro dessa aposta. Mas eu, mesmo sem ter a certeza absoluta que vocês estavam juntos, apesar de eu ter ficado logo desconfiado quando foste à mansão na primeira vez, verifiquei que o Seto andava mais bem disposto, a trabalhar menos tempo, a ter mais paciência. Estavas a fazer-lhe bem. Agora o Seto anda super irritado, nem quis ir à escola e deve estar neste momento a trabalhar imenso, para tentar esquecer os problemas."

"Lamento ter-lhe causado sofrimento. Queria pedir-lhe desculpas, mas ele não foi à escola e de certeza que deu ordens aos seguranças para não me deixarem entrar na mansão ou na Kaiba Corporation."

"Sim, provavelmente." disse Mokuba, abanando a cabeça. "Mas eu também mando, sabes? Posso anular certas ordens do Seto. Joey, tens de tentar emendar as coisas com o meu irmão. De certeza que nem tudo está perdido. Vens comigo até à mansão. Vamos esperar que o Seto chegue e depois vais pedir-lhes desculpas. Veremos o que vai acontecer."

Joey acenou em concordância.

"Sim. Obrigado por me ajudares, Mokuba."

"Joey, eu até gosto de ti, mas faço isto pelo meu irmão, porque o quero ver feliz." disse Mokuba. "Vamos."

**Aposta para a Conquista**

Quando Seto Kaiba chegou à sua mansão, já passava das nove e meia da noite. Mokuba e Joey já tinham jantado, enquanto esperavam por Seto. Quando Seto entrou na mansão, dirigiu-se de imediato até à biblioteca, não se preocupando por estar com um pouco de fome. Não lhe importava que o seu estômago roncasse em protesto. Não lhe apetecia comer. Devia continuar a trabalhar para esquecer.

Mokuba bateu à porta da biblioteca. Seto hesitou, mas acabou por o mandar entrar. Seto já estava sentado à secretária, ligando o seu portátil. Mokuba avançou para Seto.

"Seto, não queres jantar?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

"Não. Não tenho fome. E quero ficar sozinho, Mokuba." disse Seto, de forma ríspida.

"Estou a ver. Antes de ficares sozinho, se é isso que queres, há algo que tem de ser resolvido." disse Mokuba, olhando de seguida para a porta da biblioteca. "Podes entrar."

Joey entrou cautelosamente na biblioteca. Ao ver Seto, o seu coração disparou. Mas agora não era altura de ficar nervoso. Não valia a pena e tinha de pedir desculpas a Seto, antes de provavelmente ele o expulsar da mansão. Ao avistar Joey, a expressão de Seto endureceu ainda mais.

"O que vem a ser isto, Mokuba?" perguntou Seto, lançando um olhar irado ao irmão.

"Vocês têm de conversar e por isso eu trouxe o Joey até aqui." respondeu Mokuba, começando a caminhar para sair da biblioteca. "Boa sorte, Joey."

Mokuba saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto Seto se levantava e encarava Joey, que não vacilou no seu olhar.

"Como é que tu te atreves a aparecer aqui, depois do que fizeste?" perguntou Seto, na sua voz gelada. "Quero-te fora daqui, agora!"

"Eu até me posso ir embora, mas antes de mais, tenho de te pedir desculpa. Desculpa, não foi minha intenção magoar-te."

"Ai não? Deixa ver, tu fizeste uma aposta em como me conseguias conquistar, sendo que estavas apenas a actuar, a fingir estar interessado em mim. Tudo por causa de uma aposta. E, que bom para ti, ganhaste essa aposta, com mentiras e falsidades. Achavas que isso não me iria magoar?"

"Eu... eu sei que foi uma estupidez aceitar a aposta, mas acredita que não queria mesmo magoar-te."

"Imaginando, por um momento que fosse, que a tua intenção não era magoar-me com a aposta, como é que seria depois de a ganhares? Irias revelar-me a verdade ou apenas fingir que tinhas perdido o interesse em mim? Achas que de qualquer das maneiras isso não magoa? Parece-me que afinal és mais burro do que eu pensava. E mais mentiroso também."

Joey sentiu-se embaraçado e zangado, mas sabia que Seto tinha razão.

"Eu sei que te magoei e novamente peço desculpa, mas tenho também de te dizer que..." começou Joey, mas Seto interrompeu-o.

"Não tens de dizer mais nada. Já pediste desculpa. Não te desculpo. Vai-te embora de uma vez, antes que eu resolva chamar os seguranças para te tirarem daqui à força." ameaçou Seto.

"Seto, por favor, ouve-me."

"Para ti é Kaiba. Não te atrevas a voltar a chamar-me Seto, seu mentiroso traidor."

"Eu amo-te, bolas!" exclamou Joey, irritado. "Eu sei que o que fiz não foi bom, é reprovável e te magoou. Quando comecei a tentar conquistar-te, foi por causa da aposta, mas depois de te conhecer melhor, apaixonei-me mesmo por ti. Isso não é mentira. Eu não queria que tivesses descoberto sobre a aposta, porque sabia que irias ficar magoado. E eu não queria estragar o que tínhamos..."

"Ou seja, se eu não tivesse descoberto, nem sequer me ias contar sobre a aposta. Se dizes que me amas, ias manter uma relação baseada numa mentira?"

"Eu... podia não te revelar sobre a aposta, é verdade, mas o que é mais verdadeiro são os sentimentos. E eu gosto de ti. E sei que gostas de mim."

Seto abanou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

"O que pensas que sentes é falso, Wheeler. E eu vou esquecer-te."

"O que sinto não é falso! Não sentiste que gosto realmente de ti, quando nos beijámos?"

"Não tentes confundir-me, Wheeler. Chega! Já fizeste mal suficiente, por isso agora vai-te embora e deixa-me em paz."

"Está bem. Eu vou-me embora, mas peço-te perdão pelo que fiz. E mesmo que não acredites, eu apaixonei-me mesmo por ti. Isso não é mentira, podes ter a certeza."

Joey virou costas e saiu da biblioteca. Seto sentou-se num dos sofás e tentou acalmar-se.

"_Porque é que ele veio aqui? Para dizer mais mentiras?" perguntou-se Seto. "Mas... mesmo que ele realmente gostasse de mim, mentiu-me, enganou-me quando sabe que eu tenho dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas. Posso desculpá-lo, mas isso não me fará esquecer."_

**Aposta para a Conquista**

No dia seguinte, Seto resolveu ir para as aulas. Não iria perder mais aulas por causa de Joey. Era um assunto arrumado e agora teria de seguir em frente e esquecê-lo de vez. Quando nem Joey, nem Tristan, Téa ou Yugi compareceram na aula, Seto ficou desconfiado de que algo se passava. As suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando encontrou Bakura, no intervalo.

"Não sabes o que aconteceu?" perguntou Bakura. "O Yugi ligou-me a contar que ontem à noite, quando o Joey ia para casa, foi assaltado com violência. Esfaquearam-no e ele ficou muito mal. Está no hospital. O Yugi e os outros também lá estão."

Seto hesitou. Joey tinha sido assaltado e esfaqueado? Seto resistiu ao impulso de deixar a escola para trás e ir ao hospital.

"_Não. Tomei a decisão. Não quero nada com ele. Não depois do que me fez. Não vou mudar de opinião." pensou Seto._

Seto dirigiu-se à sua aula seguinte. Mas apesar da aula ser interessante, Seto não se conseguiu concentrar. Não conseguia tirar Joey da cabeça. Por fim, frustrado, Seto resignou-se. Tinha de o ver. Levantou-se, inventou uma desculpa para ter de sair à pressa e foi em direcção ao hospital. Não demorou muito tempo a avistar Yugi, Téa e Tristan, na sala de espera. O pai de Joey nem sequer tinha aparecido no hospital, para saber como estava o filho, mesmo depois de Yugi lhe ter ligado.

"Como está ele?" perguntou Seto.

"O Joey agora já está fora de perigo. Podes estar descansado." disse Yugi. "Daqui a pouco já nos devem deixar vê-lo."

"Ah... então já não corre perigo de vida..." murmurou Seto.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que agora te vás embora antes de o veres." disse Téa, apressadamente. "Até podes ter vindo aqui porque pensaste que ele podia morrer e te querias despedir. Agora que cá estás e sabes que ele não vai morrer, não deves ir embora sem o veres."

"Quem disse que foi isso que eu pensei?" perguntou Seto, friamente. "E eu faço o que quiser."

Téa bufou de raiva e Tristan fez o mesmo.

"Kaiba, podes fazer o que quiseres, mas o Joey iria gostar de te ver. Eu sei que estás zangado com ele. Bem, provavelmente com todos nós, mas ele gosta mesmo de ti." disse Yugi.

Seto resolveu ignorá-lo e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, para esperar. Yugi, Téa e Tristan entreolharam-se, encolheram os ombros e sentaram-se também. Algum tempo depois, um médico aproximou-se deles e disse-lhes que poderiam ir ver Joey, mas apenas um de cada vez. Todos olharam para Seto, mas ele não fez menção de se mover, por isso Yugi foi o primeiro a ir ver Joey.

Joey estava deitado na cama de hospital, com grande parte do corpo coberto de ligaduras, pois tinha levado várias facadas, mas felizmente uma pessoa que passou na rua pouco depois tinha chamado a ambulância e evitado o pior. Ao ver Yugi entrar, Joey sorriu-lhe.

"Joey, pregaste-nos um grande susto." disse Yugi, aproximando-se da cama. "Eu e os outros tememos que fosses morrer."

"Nah, Yugi, eu sou forte." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Não acabam comigo assim tão facilmente."

"Estou a ver. A Téa e o Tristan estão lá fora para te ver. E o Kaiba também."

"O Seto está lá fora?" perguntou Joey, surpreendido. "Ele veio..."

"Sim. Continua zangado, mas se se preocupou contigo, é porque sente mesmo algo por ti. Talvez ainda tenham alguma hipótese."

"Não me parece, mas pelo menos importa-se o suficiente para me vir ver." disse Joey.

Depois de Yugi, foi a vez de Téa ir ver Joey e a seguir a ela foi Tristan. Quando chegou a vez de Seto, ele entrou no quarto de Joey, mantendo a sua expressão fria, mas por dentro sentia-se preocupado pelo estado de saúde de Joey. Tantas ligaduras nunca eram bom sinal, mesmo que Joey já não corresse perigo de vida.

"Então, vieste ver-me." disse Joey.

"Parece que sim, não é? Quando me contaram, pareceu-me que podias morrer, mas afinal não é o caso."

"Ficavas mais feliz se eu tivesse morrido?"

"Claro que não!" exclamou Seto, irritado. "Não te desejo a morte. E já agora, antes que penses nisso, não fui eu que contratei ninguém para te assaltar e esfaquear."

"Eu sei." disse Joey. "Tu nunca farias uma coisa dessas."

Seto hesitou. Por um lado, queria virar costas e deixar o hospital e Joey para trás. Não se devia preocupar mais. Não queria mais nada com Joey. Mas por outro, queria ficar ali, ao lado dele. Joey estava magoado e Seto, de alguma maneira, queria protegê-lo. Podiam ficar ali, calados, só olhando um para o outro.

"Poderás, algum dia, perdoar-me?" perguntou Joey.

Seto hesitou, mas depois decidiu responder.

"Ontem, diria que não. Hoje, não sei... por mais que me custe admitir, tive muito medo que morresses e nunca mais te fosse ver. Bolas, eu não era assim. Vês o que fizeste de mim? Um estúpido jovem apaixonado e que se preocupa, quando não o devia fazer." disse Seto, irritado.

Joey não disse nada, pois não sabia o que dizer. Achava que qualquer coisa que dissesse, só poderia fazer com que Seto ficasse mais irritado. Mas tão depressa como a irritação tinha surgido, desapareceu.

"Vou-me embora." anunciou Seto.

"Vens visitar-me outra vez?"

Seto hesitou durante uns segundos e depois acenou afirmativamente.

"A minha cabeça diz-me que não o devo fazer, mas o meu coração tem uma opinião diferente. Vemo-nos mais tarde."

Seto saiu do quarto de Joey, sentindo-se, de alguma maneira, mais sossegado.

"_Estúpido Wheeler, a tornar-me num jovem lamechas... mas, se ele tivesse morrido, como é que eu iria encarar as coisas? Será mesmo melhor esquecê-lo ou tentar perdoá-lo e tentar novamente?" pensou Seto._

Esta última pergunta foi feita a Mokuba, quando Seto voltou para a mansão.

"Acho que só tu podes responder a isso, Seto, mas no tempo em que estiveste com o Joey, não foste feliz? Andavas mais animado. Faço-te agora eu uma pergunta, queres tentar ser feliz novamente ou deixar a felicidade escapar-te por entre os dedos?"

Seto tinha a resposta na sua cabeça e no seu coração.

**Aposta para a Conquista**

Passaram-se três meses desde o dia em que Joey tinha sido esfaqueado.

Joey Wheeler puxou Seto Kaiba para trás do ginásio da escola. O local estava deserto. Joey sorriu e empurrou Seto para a parede.

"O que estás a fazer?" perguntou Seto.

"Seto, já viemos aqui imensas vezes, para nos beijarmos até não podermos mais e tu continuas sempre a fazer a mesma pergunta." respondeu Joey, com ar de reprovação.

"Gosto de perguntar." disse Seto, com um pequeno sorriso.

Joey inclinou-se para a frente e capturou os lábios de Seto com os seus. Como tinha acontecido meses antes, Seto não hesitou e correspondeu ao beijo. Quando se separaram, sorriram um ao outro.

"Obrigado por me teres dado uma segunda oportunidade." disse Joey, encostando a cabeça ao peito de Seto. "Amo-te."

"Eu também te amo, cachorrinho." disse Seto, beijando a testa do amado. "E dar-te uma segunda oportunidade foi a melhor coisa que eu podia ter feito. Tu fazes-me feliz. E todos cometemos erros."

Levantando a cabeça de Joey, Seto beijou-o. Todas as pessoas erram, mas nem todas têm a capacidade de perdoar. Seto tinha-o feito e não se arrependera, pois agora, finalmente, estava feliz.


End file.
